


Unconventional Rescue

by kyanitedragon



Series: Hidekane Oneshots [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitedragon/pseuds/kyanitedragon
Summary: It had been almost half a year since Kaneki was kidnapped by Aogiri ghouls and then returned a week later after the CCG’s raid on Aogiri, like nothing ever happened. Much to Hide’s disappointment, in those several months Kaneki never revealed that he was a ghoul. But Hide also understood why Kaneki didn’t want to, and Hide was just thankful that Kaneki continued to be at his side. Although he of course wished for Kaneki to be completely truthful with him, Hide was okay with things as they were. So long as he could remain with Kaneki, he didn’t mind the secrets between them.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: Hidekane Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Unconventional Rescue

Hide was walking back to his apartment, with Kaneki right at his side. The two of them had spent all day together, running errands and trying out a new coffee shop. It was late now, and they were heading back to their own apartments, and Kaneki was walking Hide back to his place. 

Kaneki was going on and on about some Takatsuki book. Not that Hide minded listening to Kaneki’s rants. 

Hide had his arms behind his head, enjoying the beautiful night, Kaneki’s passion for his favorite books, and just having his best friend and most important person at his side.

It had been almost half a year since Kaneki was kidnapped by Aogiri ghouls and then returned a week later after the CCG’s raid on Aogiri, like nothing ever happened. Much to Hide’s disappointment, in those several months Kaneki never revealed that he was a ghoul. But Hide also understood why Kaneki didn’t want to, and Hide was just thankful that Kaneki continued to be at his side. Although he of course wished for Kaneki to be completely truthful with him, Hide was okay with things as they were. So long as he could remain with Kaneki, he didn’t mind the secrets between them.

Hide caught sight of a familiar young woman walking on the opposite sidewalk as them.

“And then, at the end of the book, you find out—!”

“Hey!” Hide interrupted Kaneki’s Takatsuki rant with a grin. “Is that Yoshikawa-chan?”

He pointed at the young lady walking.

“Huh?” Kaneki turned to see who Hide was pointing at.

They both flinched when an arm reached out from the alley that Yoshikawa was walking past. A person wearing dark clothes jumped her. Red glowed from inside their hood, and something tail-like was thrashing around behind them. The person slapped a hand over her mouth, and yanked her inside the alley. The whole struggle lasted only a few seconds.

Hide was frozen in place. He couldn’t believe they just witnessed a kidnapping.

It took Hide a moment to snap out of it. He unfroze and got control of himself again, and he knew he had to do something.

“Come on! We gotta help her!” He grabbed ahold of Kaneki’s hand and dragged him across the street.

\---

Hide snuck through the alleyways, making sure to take light steps and move as quietly yet quickly as he could.

Behind him, Kaneki called out in a whisper, “Hide! Are you sure about this?!”

“No.” Hide admitted, keeping his voice quiet. “But we can’t just ignore it and walk away like nothing happened. We have to try to save her!”

He continued on. Kaneki didn’t say anything else as he followed, walking a little slower and quite a bit of distance behind Hide.

“Should we call the CCG?” Hide asked after a while. 

He genuinely wanted Kaneki’s input. Hide knew that he couldn’t deal with a ghoul all alone, but he also didn’t want to freak out Kaneki if he called the CCG on his own accord. But he didn’t want to risk Kaneki getting caught by the CCG, unless Kaneki was willing to risk it himself. 

Hide knew he should give Kaneki an easy out to the question, so he added, “Do you think they’d even make it in time?”

Which was also a good point. Even if he called the CCG, there was no guarantee they would be able to make it and help in time.

“I... I don’t know...” Kaneki replied, and he sounded truly confused. He didn’t seem to know what the best course of action was either.

_It’s probably best to not call them, then. Unless things start to go real downhill._

They continued to walk through the alley, but then they came to a branching path. Hide looked down each for any sort of hint which way the kidnapper had taken— footprints, bloodstains, any sign of someone passing through, but there was nothing.

Hide swore under his breath. “We lost them!” 

Kaneki caught up and stopped at Hide’s side. He glanced down each of the paths.

“...Let’s go this way.” Kaneki pointed to the right path.

Hide looked at him. _How does he...?_

Kaneki had a desperate look on his face. As if he was saying, _“Please trust me.”_

_Of course! Ghouls have enhanced senses!_

Hide didn’t question aloud how Kaneki knew which way to go, he just nodded and took off again. Kaneki ran too, this time matching Hide’s speed.

Now knowing that they were going in the right direction for sure, and that they would probably be catching up to the ghoul soon, Hide was starting to get scared. 

He didn’t have a plan. What exactly would he do against the ghoul? What exactly would he even be _capable_ of doing against a ghoul? Unlike with Cain, Hide didn’t have anything on him to use as weapons this time.

Hide tried to force himself to relax. 

_I pretty much have a ghoul bodyguard!_ He told himself, referring to Kaneki. Kaneki would surely protect him, just like he did from Nishio.

Although, he also felt a stab of guilt upon thinking that way. Hide didn’t want to put Kaneki into danger. And it wasn’t fair for him to force Kaneki to fight all his battles for him. 

Hide bit his lip. _Well, it's too late for that now..._

The further they went into the alleyway, the more lights weren’t functioning and the darker it got. Soon, Hide could barely make out where the alley walls were anymore. He was still speed-walking, and it was amazing that he hadn’t tripped on anything yet.

Suddenly, Kaneki grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. Hide flinched, skidding to a stop.

“Careful.” Kaneki said. He kicked something out of the way that Hide couldn’t see. It sounded like it was a metal can.

 _Damn. Ghouls really do have good senses._ Hide was so grateful to have Kaneki here with him.

This time, Kaneki led the way and Hide followed, staying close behind him.

The alleyway was still pitch dark, and didn’t seem like it would get brighter anytime soon. Any moment now something could jump out at them.

The only relieving thing was that ghouls’ red eyes glowed in the dark, so Hide would have a warning before a ghoul attacked him. Yet, the idea of seeing glowing red eyes in a dark alley before an attack wasn’t really _that_ relieving of a thought.

Anxiety and fear pooled in his gut. Hide reached out and took Kaneki’s hand. Kaneki intertwined their fingers together and squeezed. Hide smiled a bit.

As he continued to follow behind Kaneki, Hide looked around in all directions.

_Don’t jump out at me, don’t startle me, I’m totally not scared, what are you talking about?_

“There’s a cat.” Kaneki said.

And a second later there was a crashing sound of a trash-can being knocked over. Thanks to Kaneki’s warning, Hide didn’t flinch at the sound.

“Thanks...” Hide breathed, yet again grateful for his best friend being a ghoul.

They kept going for a distance, and things began to get a touch brighter. There must finally be a working streetlight up ahead. Kaneki slowed down, and Hide knew they were about to make a turn. Hide could actually sort of begin to make out the alley walls again.

After they turned the corner, they both skidded to a stop. There was a single spotlight that was functioning, but it only shed light on a small part of this alleyway. There was the ghoul in the far shadows directly across from them, his red eyes glowing just as Hide had imagined they would. Behind the ghoul seemed to be a dead end, and Hide could barely make out the form of a student slumped against the wall.

“You two humans sure are idiots.” The ghoul called out to them, taking slow steps closer into the light. He threw off his hood, letting his face be visible. “Although, I gotta admit it’s pretty noble and sweet of you to try to save her.”

Kaneki looked back at Hide, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

“Should we run?” Kaneki asked.

Despite the ghoul being the one against the dead end, he sure seemed to act like Hide and Kaneki were the ones that were cornered. The ghoul seemed to have a plan, meanwhile Hide still didn’t.

“We can’t.” Hide said, clenching his fist. As terrified as he was — as _unprepared_ as he was — he’d never be able to live with himself if he didn’t at least _try_ to save Yoshikawa.

“Good!” The ghoul called out, grinning with teeth bared, “Because I can’t let you two walk away and live!”

Kaneki groaned under his breath, like this ghoul was only an annoyance. Kaneki took a few steps forward, and reached up to his face. Hide couldn’t see what he was doing from this angle, but judging from where his hand was, it looked like he was adjusting his eyepatch.

“Hide.” Kaneki said, without turning to face his friend. Hide couldn’t place the tone of his voice. 

“Yeah?” Hide asked. He figured Kaneki was likely about to _“go ghoul”_ , and so he got ready to obey whatever command Kaneki gave him so that Kaneki could keep his secret. Even if that meant running away and leaving Kaneki behind to fend for himself.

Kaneki finally turned towards him, and Hide saw his white eyepatch was now covering the other eye. Hide wondered why he changed it.

“I am a ghoul.” Kaneki told him. It was a short, clear, simple statement.

Hide’s eyes widened. He wasn’t surprised at Kaneki being a ghoul, obviously, but at the fact that Kaneki had actually come out and said it. Hide just blinked at him, unsure how he should react or respond.

However, Kaneki didn’t wait for any sort of response from him. He turned back to face the other ghoul, and took a stance as something crimson red grew out from under his shirt with a loud crackling and hissing sound. He raised another hand to his head and gripped his black hair. Then he pulled, revealing the black hair to be but a wig, and underneath it was stark white hair. He tossed the black wig to the ground, and Hide followed it with his eyes.

_What the—?_

Hide flinched and looked back up as he heard the ghoul growl in irritation and run toward them. Kaneki ran and intercepted him, and they started fighting.

“Get the girl!” Kaneki yelled out.

“G-got it!” Hide replied, internally cursing at his nerves. He ran alongside the alley wall, trying to sneak past the dueling ghouls. The ghoul saw him and tried to attack him, but each time Kaneki blocked the attacks.

As soon as he got to Yoshikawa, Hide dropped down to his knees. He was expecting to need to calm her down, but he saw that she was unconscious. 

_Okay, good. We don’t need to worry about Kaneki’s secret._

She didn’t seem to be too severely wounded, although it was difficult to tell in the dark and with no medical experience. Hide gently grabbed her and heaved her onto his back. Then he carefully made his way back to the other side of the alley, where he was before.

“Now what?” Hide called out.

Kaneki and the ghoul were still fighting. Hide didn’t really want to leave without Kaneki, although he knew it was probably the safest option.

Kaneki glanced behind him, and Hide noted that his single visible eye was red and black. Hide had never seen Kaneki with a kakugan before, and it honestly looked creepy. Hide felt his blood run cold and a shiver creep up his spine.

While Kaneki was distracted, the ghoul took his chance and thrusted his kagune through Kaneki’s gut before tearing it back out. Kaneki screamed in pain and stumbled backwards. The ghoul kicked at his feet, tripping Kaneki as he shoved him down. Kaneki laid on the alley floor, heaving as blood began to pool around him. The ghoul stood over him, putting a foot on his chest, as if declaring his victory. 

Hide growled and cursed under his breath. He blamed himself for distracting Kaneki. For being the cause of him being hurt.

Kaneki screamed again, this time a battle cry instead of a cry of pain, and with all of his strength he sent his four kagune tentacles up to impale into the ghoul. The ghoul was skewered, and thrusted a few feet into the air. Blood splattered onto the wall across from them. 

Kaneki’s kagune wilted, and the ghoul’s body slid off and plopped onto the ground with a disgusting squelch. Then Kaneki’s kagune slowly retracted as Kaneki forced himself up to his feet. He was huffing breaths, and he stumbled over to lean against the wall. He slid his back down it, using it as a guide as he sat down. Once seated, he ducked his head down between his knees and continued catching his breath back.

Hide waited a moment to make sure that the battle was indeed over, that the ghoul was actually dead, and then he slowly made his way over to Kaneki. Along the way, he bent down and picked up Kaneki’s black wig, and then came to sit down beside Kaneki, gently resting Yoshikawa at his side.

Hide was silent for a moment, trying to see if Kaneki would speak first. Kaneki’s eyes were still closed, and he was still catching his breath back.

“So, what should we do now?” Hide decided to ask.

Kaneki flinched and jumped to his feet, taking steps back away from Hide. Despite seeing just how enhanced his senses were earlier on the way here, Kaneki didn’t seem to have noticed Hide come and sit beside him. That battle must’ve worn him out a lot.

“S-stay back...!” 

“Sorry!” Hide shot his hands up innocently. “Did I startle you? Are you okay?”

Kaneki’s eyepatch was still on the opposite eye than it usually was, and his kakugan was still activated. Kaneki blinked once, then twice, and then his eye widened. He made an incoherent stuttering sound, and then adjusted his eyepatch so that it was covering up his kakugan. It took a few tries for Kaneki to successfully grip the eyepatch; his hands kept fumbling and slipping and smacking himself in the face instead.

Hide waited patiently for him to finish, and then for Kaneki to hopefully be the first to say something.

“You...” Kaneki paused for a few seconds. “...You... saw all that.”

“Yeah. You were awesome, man!” Hide cried out, and despite the situation, decided it would be best to give Kaneki a smile to try to calm him down. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”

It was a dumb question, as Hide saw the severe and brutal attack firsthand, but Hide wasn’t exactly sure how ghouls’ regenerative abilities worked and he wanted the answer out of Kaneki’s mouth.

“I-I’m fine...” Kaneki stammered. He rested a hand against his stomach wound.

Hide pat the ground next to him. “Come here. Sit back down.”

Kaneki stared at him for a moment, and then he complied and sat down. He moved slowly, and Hide hoped that Kaneki did it to not aggravate his wound and not because of his nerves. Kaneki left a gap between them, so Hide closed it by scooting over closer to him.

 _It’s okay, I trust you. You can get close to me._ He tried to get across.

There was a moment of silence.

“So what now?” Kaneki asked.

“That’s what I was asking _you_. Should we tell Yoshikawa-chan what happened or just—?”

Kaneki cut him off. “No, I meant... What does... What does this mean for us?”

Hide raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I... I’m a...” Kaneki trailed off, unable to say the word.

“I know. I actually... already knew...” Hide admitted. “But I’m glad that you finally told me. Even if you were kinda forced to.”

Kaneki just stared at him, his one visible eye wide in disbelief.

Hide grinned at him, and then quickly swung his hand and plopped the wig on Kaneki’s head. He felt guilt and regret as Kaneki moved to shield his face once Hide started moving his arm. 

Had he thought Hide was going to smack him?

Once the wig landed on his head, Kaneki dropped his hands, realizing that he was safe. The wig was on crooked, and the bangs were covering up his eyes. He chuckled — a mix of amusement and annoyance — as he had to straighten it to be able to see again.

“But back to the point.” Hide continued. “What should we do with Yoshikawa-chan? Especially since I have no idea how much longer she’ll be unconscious.”

Hide looked back at her. She could wake up any moment now.

“We can’t tell her what happened, or let her know it was us. She’ll surely want to involve the CCG and we can’t let that happen.” Kaneki said.

Hide nodded. “Alright, where should we put her then?”

“You’re just... going to accept that?” Kaneki asked.

“Huh?” Hide looked back at his friend.

“You wanted to call the CCG earlier, and now I’m saying that we shouldn’t get them involved at all, and you’re just... willing to blindly agree to that?”

“Yeah.” Hide shrugged. 

“But...” Kaneki shook his head in disbelief. “...The CCG protects humans from ghouls. She was just attacked by a ghoul. We were. You were. I’m a, a ghoul. And you’re going to take my word that we shouldn’t involve them?”

“I trust you, and if you think it’d be bad if they got involved then I’ll take your word for it. I bet you know a lot more about the CCG than I do.” Hide answered. “Besides, the ghoul’s dead, so it’s not really like they can do anything to help at this point.” 

“That’s true...” Kaneki looked back at the ghoul’s corpse and grimaced.

“Hey.” Hide gave him a pat on the back. Kaneki flinched at the sudden contact. “It’s okay, you did good.”

Kaneki gave a forced smile, that still had hint of a grimace. “Yeah...”

“So, then!” Hide stood up and picked up Yoshikawa again. “It’s up to us!”

As they made their way back through the alleyways, and thus back to where the lights were actually functioning, it slowly got a lot brighter. Hide could finally see again, and see the details of his surroundings. 

“KANEKI!”

“What?!” Kaneki cried. He released his kagune again and got in a fighting stance.

“No, no, it’s not an attacker!” Hide cried, trying to calm both of them down. “But... you’re bleeding! A lot! Like, a lot a lot!”

Kaneki retracted his kagune and looked down at himself. He had been wearing a white collared shirt, and nearly the whole front of the shirt was coated in blood.

Kaneki groaned. “Ugh! This was a new shirt too!”

Hide blinked. **_That’s_ ** _his concern?_

Kaneki twirled around, doing his best to look at the backside of the shirt. There was a hole in the middle of it, where his kagune must have come from.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Hide asked. He felt like he was asking the most obvious question, seeing all that blood, but from Kaneki’s reaction it _apparently_ needed to be asked.

“Hm?” Kaneki looked at him and straightened. “Oh, no. It’s healed.”

He lifted up his shirt as proof. And true to his word, he didn’t have any wounds. But he _was_ very muscular.

“Whoa...” 

Kaneki blushed as he pushed his shirt back down. He tried to change the subject. “Anyway, about getting Yoshikawa-chan back home.”

“There’s no way you can walk around looking like that. Hold Yoshikawa-chan for a moment.”

“Wait, Hide—”

Hide handed Yoshikawa to Kaneki, and Kaneki struggled to hold her properly without dropping her. Hide took off his jacket, tossed it on the ground, and then took Yoshikawa back.

“Put my jacket on.”

“Thanks, but...” Kaneki pinched his shirt. “This is still kinda... wet.” He cringed.

“Then wash it before you give it back. Or toss it if it gets that bloody. It’s just a jacket.”

Kaneki bent down, picked up the jacket, and then put it on and zipped it up.

“Alright, let’s go.” Hide heaved Yoshikawa a little higher on his back and started walking down the alley. 

Kaneki hesitated, then trotted after him. “I know you said my bloodied shirt would draw attention, and that’s true, but so wouldn’t two guys with an unconscious girl at this time of night?”

“...Ugh, yeah, you’re totally right...” Hide muttered.

They both stopped walking, and tried to think of another plan.

“What about Anteiku?” Hide suggested. “I don’t think we’re too far off. You have a key, right?”

“Yeah... I do...” Kaneki seemed cautious.

“What’s wrong? Why would that idea be bad?”

“...”

“I know about them too, by the way...” Hide said. “So you don’t need to, you know, tiptoe around that either.”

“O-okay, well... I guess I don’t know if its the best idea to let Yoshikawa-chan wake up there either. I mean, what if she _does_ remember being kidnapped? Even if she doesn’t remember it being a ghoul, I don’t want her to link anything bad to Anteiku.”

Hide sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Ugh, this is so frustrating.”

Kaneki looked up at the sky. After a little bit, Hide glanced up too to try to find out what he was staring at. There wasn’t anything interesting. There weren't even any stars in the sky tonight.

“...What are you looking at?”

“I’ve... kind of got an idea. But it's crazy, and weird, and... ghoul-related.”

“Well, all of my suggestions were bad, so shoot.”

“O-okay, so, I can, like...” Kaneki paused, trying to think of the most normal way to explain his plan. “...scale buildings?”

“Really?” Hide’s eyes widened in amazement.

“And it's extra dark tonight, so I don’t think I’d get caught.”

Hide took a moment to think of Kaneki’s plan, to see if there were any downsides or dangers to it.

“Alright, strangely enough, that actually sounds like the best option. You sure you can carry us?”

Kaneki paused. “...’us’?”

“Yeah. Us. You weren’t gonna leave me here in a dark alley, were you?” He shot Kaneki a look.

“No! I mean—! I didn’t realize— I didn’t want to—!“ Kaneki sighed in exasperation. “...Okay.”

“You didn’t want to what?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on, tell me.”

“I said it’s nothing.”

“Why didn’t you wanna bring me along too?”

Hide knew his question would likely lead to a conversation (if not an argument) so he set down Yoshikawa again and then leaned against the wall. Might as well take a quick break. He didn’t have super strength like Kaneki did, so his arms were pretty exhausted. (Why was he the one carrying her, again...?)

“Well, I... I don’t really want you to see me as— see me as a ghoul. I-I know you did earlier, but that was... unavoidable, and I was kinda hoping would be a one-time thing. Yoshikawa-chan is out cold, so I know she won’t see anything. But if you came, _you_ would. And you’d— you’d be really close to me, and that seems like it would be... uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable for me or for you?”

“...E-either.”

Hide sighed. “It wouldn’t for me, and it shouldn’t for you either. It’s okay, Kaneki. I accept it. I accept _you_.”

“I didn’t even really think about what you would do instead.” Kaneki continued with a guilty wince. “I don’t think it's the best idea for you to go off on your own. I mean, I don’t think anything would happen! But I would still be... worried. Um. Maybe you could... wait at Anteiku...?”

“Thanks for worrying about me.” Hide said. “But it's late and staying at Anteiku will just waste time. I’m sure Yoshikawa-chan’s place will be a lot closer to our apartments than Anteiku is.”

“Y-yeah...” Kaneki sighed, realizing Hide was right.

Hide reached out and took Kaneki’s hand and squeezed.

“It’s okay. It’s okay if I see you as a ghoul again, Kaneki.” He whispered.

Kaneki held his free hand against his eyepatch. He avoided eye contact with Hide.

Gently, Hide added, “You can keep it on if you want. But I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to take it off.”

Kaneki looked back and examined his friend, and then he nodded. He slipped his hand out of Hide’s grasp, took a step back, and then released his kagune. This time, there were 6 tentacles instead of 4, and they all seemed a bit smaller and skinnier than last time.

Kaneki walked over to Yoshikawa, picking her up with his hands before setting her into two of his kagune. He held her in a sort of bridal carry, safely cradled in his kagune and held outward in front of himself.

Then he turned to Hide.

“Um...”

Hide got the hint and came closer. Kaneki blushed from awkwardness as he scooped Hide up, also carrying him bridal style.

“Whoa!” Hide said. “You really _are_ strong!”

Kaneki just blushed harder.

He walked over to the alley wall, spreading out the remaining four kagune limbs at his sides. He moved the top two to impale into the wall, the lower two to rest against the ground, and then rested one of his feet against the wall.

“Ready?” Kaneki asked.

Hide gave a nod, excitement growing inside of him.

He saw Kaneki’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously. And then suddenly the three of them were thrusted into the air. They were going so fast and so high -- it was amazing. Their speed slowed, just as the lower two kagune rotated around and hooked into the wall, and again they were thrusted up higher. This continued until they were at the top, and Kaneki gracefully landed on the roof. A second after he landed he took off running.

“Alright, so how do we find out where Yoshikawa lives?” Hide asked. 

“I already know.” Kaneki answered.

“Huh?!”

“I know where her parents’ place is.”

“How do you know that?”

“I found out back in high school.” Kaneki explained. “Back when I — well, had a crush on her.”

“Then, how do you know if she still lives with her parents? She could have moved out after she graduated, like we did.”

“I’m in college classes with some of her friends, and I overheard them a few times talking about going over to her place.”

“Wow. You almost sound like a stalker.”

“Ugh, I was already thinking that. Why did you need to go and say it out loud?”

Hide chuckled. “Sorry.”

\---

They fell into silence, and Hide enjoyed the journey. It wasn’t every day that your ghoul best friend carried you across rooftops in the cool night breeze. How many people could even say they experienced that?!

Finally, Kaneki dropped down the side of an apartment building, and stopped at a window.

“This should be the right apartment number...”

“Any chance you also know what room this window leads to?”

“Now _that_ would be creepy.”

Hide leaned forward, pulled his pocket knife out and slipped it under between the window-sill and the window. After a bit of fumbling, Hide got it unlocked and quietly slid it open.

“And you call _me_ creepy.” Kaneki said under his breath.

Hide laughed innocently.

“Alright, I can’t fit inside without retracting my kagune first...”

Hide nodded and jumped out of Kaneki’s arms into the apartment. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was in the room, and then held out his hands. Kaneki handed him Yoshikawa, and then retracted his kagune and came inside. He helped Hide move her onto the couch and throw a blanket over her, and then they went back to the window. 

“Careful.” Hide said, as Kaneki stepped onto the window-sill much too quickly for his comfort.

“I _am_ being careful.” Kaneki retorted as he released his kagune again — this time back to 4 limbs. Kaneki kicked his feet off the windowsill and twirled in the air, allowing himself to be held up by only his kagune embedded into the side of the apartment. Hide’s heart skipped a beat. Although Kaneki seemed like he knew what he was doing, Hide still feared Kaneki slipping or his kagune giving out and him falling. He wondered if a height like this could kill a ghoul. Even if Kaneki survived, he’d probably be severely wounded. 

Kaneki held his hand out, and Hide (much more slowly and carefully than Kaneki had) stood on the window-sill. Then he carefully jumped, and Kaneki pulled him into his arms. Hide hooked his chin on Kaneki’s shoulder, and found himself looking straight down.

“Holy crap!”

They were so high up.

“It’s alright. I got you.” Kaneki whispered. He rubbed Hide’s back with one hand, and then tightened his grip a bit. “Don’t look down.”

“Way too late for that!”

“Hide.” Kaneki said, letting his voice be firm but still hold softness. “Look at me.”

Hide did as he said, and Kaneki guided Hide to be perched on his arm instead of clinging to his shoulder and looking straight down.

Kaneki then slid the apartment window closed with his foot, and made his way to the top of the apartment’s roof. Since Hide was now leaning against Kaneki’s chest, he could feel Kaneki’s heart beating, and Hide knew Kaneki would be able to hear his own pounding. He clung to Kaneki, too afraid to move and slip and fall, even if he had faith that Kaneki would catch him. He kept his eyes on Kaneki’s face. He was on the side of Kaneki’s eyepatch, so he had the freedom to look and stare at Kaneki without him knowing. Hide sighed and buried his head into the crook of Kaneki’s shoulder. It was so nice to be in his arms.

\---

Kaneki jumped down to land in an alley, and then he retracted his kagune and released Hide from his arms. 

“Where are we?” Hide asked. He hadn’t been paying attention.

“The alley next to your apartment.” Kaneki answered. He walked back onto the street, gesturing for Hide to follow him. “I’m taking you back home.”

Once they reached his apartment door, Hide stepped in front of Kaneki. 

“Come on inside.” He urged as he unlocked his door and walked inside, waving at Kaneki to follow him.

“...Just for a bit.” Kaneki insisted.

Hide shut the door behind the two of them and locked it.

“That was... quite a night...!” Hide said. He walked into his bedroom and fell backwards to lie on his bed. After a night of rescuing a damsel from a ghoul and scaling buildings, it was nice to be home sweet home.

Kaneki hummed in agreement as he sat down on the very edge of the bed.

“Oh, right!” Kaneki stripped off the jacket. “Here’s your—“ He held it out to hand to Hide, but then pulled it back and looked at the inside of it. “Yeah, it is a little bloodied...”

“Like I said, it’s okay. We can wash it now and hopefully it won’t stain.” 

Hide stood up and Kaneki followed him to his washer. Together they treated the shirt to hopefully get the bloodstains out, threw it in the wash, and started the cycle.

“Please take your shirt off too.” Hide said, reaching out towards the hem of Kaneki’s shirt. He did so slowly, allowing Kaneki to stop him if it was too invasive.

“Why?” Kaneki asked, grabbing Hide’s wrists to stop him. Hide tried to pull away, but Kaneki held his hands in place.

“Because it's probably uncomfortable to wear.” Hide said. “And I don’t really like seeing you all bloodied, you know?” 

The front was nearly all dried blood with a large hole, and the back of the shirt also had a giant hole in it. It was a reminder of how badly hurt Kaneki must have gotten in his fight earlier, even if it had long since healed.

“I’m fine now, I swear.” Kaneki said gently. “I’m sorry I worried you.” He put his hands up, allowing Hide to slip his shirt off.

“You can borrow one of mine.” Hide said. He tossed the bloodied and ripped shirt in the trash and then headed back off to his bedroom. Kaneki followed him. Hide couldn’t help but steal a glance at Kaneki’s abs. He was so freaking ripped. When exactly had that happened? How did he not notice Kaneki had put on muscle? Of course he wouldn’t have noticed Kaneki’s abs, but Hide didn’t even notice that Kaneki’s arms were a little bigger. 

Hide went searching through his drawers, looking for the least bright and least expressive shirt he owned to let Kaneki borrow. He knew Kaneki didn’t share his taste in fashion. He found a black shirt with white letters, spelling out BSB. That would do.

Hide handed it to Kaneki, who looked at the shirt and ran his thumb over the writing.

“BSB?” Kaneki asked.

“Backstreet Boys.”

“Ah.”

Kaneki slipped the shirt on, and Hide mourned the loss of no longer seeing Kaneki’s abs.

Hide sat back on the bed and turned on the tv, trying to find something to watch. Kaneki just stood at his bedside.

“I’m gonna head out.” Kaneki said.

“What?!” Hide cried. “You said you’d stay!”

“I said I would for a little while.” Kaneki defended.

“I know but... it hasn’t been long at all.” Hide pouted.

Kaneki wrung his hands together nervously. “You really want me to stay...?”

Hide sighed, dramatically. He reached out for Kaneki’s hand, and gently tugged until Kaneki reluctantly came closer, and then Hide stood up and hugged him. Kaneki rested his hands on Hide’s back, but didn’t quite hug back.

“Of course I do!” Hide said, right into Kaneki’s ear. “You’re my best friend. I love you. Nothing’s changed. Nothing _will_ change. Nothing will _ever_ change that.”

Kaneki didn’t say anything. Hide feared that he would hear Kaneki say _“But it has changed for me.”_ Before Hide could defend their friendship further, he heard a sniffle. Kaneki was crying. Kaneki squeezed, his arms finally wrapping around Hide and bringing them as close to each other as possible. 

“Thank you...” Kaneki whispered.

After a while, Kaneki pulled away, blushing from embarrassment and wiping his tears away. “I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine.” Hide reached for a tissue and handed it to Kaneki. “And, you can...” Hide gestured to his left eye. “...If you want. I don’t mind it.”

Kaneki nodded slowly as he removed his eyepatch. He wiped his eyes and then blew his nose.

Hide had expected Kaneki’s eye to be red and black indefinitely, but it was its normal shade of grey right now.

“Is my eye red?” Kaneki asked, avoiding his gaze as he stood to dispose of the tissue and wash his hands.

“Uh!” Hide stammered. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring. “No, it’s not. It’s grey. It’s grey and white.”

Kaneki nodded slowly as he walked into the bathroom. Hide heard the water running, and then a moment later Kaneki was back. He sat on the floor in front of his bed this time. Hide slowly got off his bed to sit beside Kaneki on the floor.

“Hey.” Hide whispered. “Is it okay if you take the wig off too? I bet it's not very comfortable.”

“Oh right. I almost forgot.” Kaneki reached up and tugged it off again, dropping it at his side.

“Um, is it okay is I—?” Hide asked, slowly reaching a hand out.

“Sure.”

Hide ran his hands through Kaneki’s hair, eyes widening when he felt how soft it was. “It's not dyed...?” He whispered in shock.

Kaneki chuckled. “Nope. It’s natural.”

“How...?”

“Er...” Kaneki bit his lip. “Um. How should I explain—? Have you heard of Marie Antoinette?”

“Nope.” Hide replied.

“Okay, well, uh. My hair turned white because of, uh... stress.”

Hide froze. He remembered six months ago hearing investigators mention Jason’s files. How he was known for torturing people, humans and ghouls alike.

“O-oh.” Hide whispered.

Kaneki sighed, looking down. “You know, don’t you?”

“I... have a pretty good idea.” Hide replied, uncertain what to say. 

“A lot of things changed after that...” Kaneki whispered. “For one...” He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers.

Hide took his hand and ran a finger along his darkened nails. “Wait. I thought you just painted them.”

“Since when have I been into fashion trends?” Kaneki asked.

“What is it, then?”

Kaneki pulled his hand away. “It’s gross. Nevermind.”

“Kaneki, nothing about you will gross me out.” Hide said. And to prove it, he took Kaneki’s hand and kissed the back of his palm.

Kaneki’s eyes widened in surprise. “A-alright. It’s— They’re— It’s either dried blood or kagune, I’m not sure which.”

Hide looked back at his hands. “Does it hurt?”

“No, not anymore.”

Hide squeezed his hand. “Okay. Good.”

Kaneki sighed, leaning his head against Hide’s shoulder. Hide held Kaneki’s hand in his lap, and with his other hand he continued to pet Kaneki’s soft hair.

“I love your hair.” Hide whispered, running his hands through Kaneki’s white locks again. “It’s so soft!”

Kaneki laughed. “Yeah, I kinda like it too. It took some getting used to, though.”

Hide leaned forward to look him in the face.

“...What?” Kaneki asked.

“Nothing.” Hide said, but didn’t stop staring at him. “Your white hair really brings out your eye color.”

“Oh?”

“You look good.”

Kaneki blushed. “Thanks.”

They stayed sitting like that for a while, and eventually Kaneki fell asleep against his shoulder. He looked so peaceful, but that position couldn’t have been comfortable. So Hide carefully picked him up and placed him much more comfortably on his bed.

Kaneki shifted, and Hide held his breath, wondering if Kaneki was going to wake up. Kaneki pulled his limbs closer together so he was laying in the fetal position. He was still sound asleep. Hide sighed in relief and then smiled at him. He looked so adorable. Hide laid beside him, and quickly fell asleep too.


End file.
